


Warmer Than Usual

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Alpha!Finn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attraction, Au (similar storyline but different place), Beta!Daniel, Bodies against each other, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Angst, Gentleness, Getting Together, Holding him, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Making Love, Marks, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Sean, References to wolves, Scents, Smoking, Smut, Talking, Touching, Warm, Young adult x teenager [because Finn is obviously older than Sean], loving relationship, referenced drugs, wolf brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Sean runaway with his younger brother, Daniel after their father had died. These wolf brothers are alone now, until they met Finn.[Omega!Sean x Alpha!Finn ⚣ ♡ ]





	1. What They Are

They were hiding out, in a place surrounded by trees. It's been a few months since their father died and the police were still looking for them. These two are living in a cabin. There's another cabin near it, but they didn't know who it belonged to. 

Both brothers are walking in the woods together, acting like wolves, pretending while they howled. These males were laughing and smiling again now. 

They're naturally slightly different from each other, in what they are - which is Sean being an omega and Daniel is a beta. 

Sean puts his hand on Daniel's head, stroking his brother's hair, with a smile. 

Daniel smiles to that as well. 

Both of them are heading back to their place. 

But they come across someone, noticing him by the lake. It was a guy, who's practicing knife throwing. That knife gets struck in a tree. And as he walks over to get it, he heard a voice. 

“That's so cool!” Daniel said, walking away from his older brother. 

“Daniel..” Sean tried to say in a hushed whisper, but it was already too late. 

This guy noticed them, as he turned around and smiled at these two. “Well, hello there.” 

Sean started backing away, on instinct. He sensed and smelled what he was. Which was an alpha. And he also knew that the other male must know what he is. 

“Hey, pup. No need to be frightened, I don't bite. Name's Finn.” That guy said to him. 

“Sean, what's wrong with you?” Daniel asked, a slight hint of worry in his voice. 

Sean snapped out of it. “..nothing. I'm Sean and that's Daniel, my younger brother.” 

“Well, it's nice to meet you both.” Finn said, with a slight smile himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_ Weeks later - _

It has been two weeks since then. They found out that the other cabin belonged to Finn. Both brothers liked to be around him. 

Everything had gotten calm and they were comfortable around each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was night now, cold and dark out again. 

Sean and Finn are outside. They're both sitting down by the lake. Finn had got out a blanket that they put under them. 

Finn hummed softly, in thought. He takes out a joint and starts smoking it. He let Sean smoke with him. 

Sean smokes, looking at the darkened sky. 

Eventually, they both lay down on that blanket, their backs against it. It was very comfy, especially since they were on the ground. 

They smoked together, getting high as they also talked to each other, about many things. It was like they could talk about anything with each other, for hours. 

It was nice and peaceful, in that night, both secretly loving this closeness. And the silence between them. Which also added to the good mood. 

Finn turned and leaned in, kissing him. He kissed Sean's lips, gently. He still had gentleness, as he puts his fingers through those dark locks of Sean's hair. 

Sean blushed slightly, although he lets him. He loved it. Especially Finn's gentle touch. He hums against this kiss. He also stared at him. 

Finn loves this as well, liking the other male's soft lips the most. His stare was on him. 

They pull apart from that kiss, eventually. Both guys smiled, staring silently at each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote Daniel as an omega like his older brother, but decided to change it, to make them kinda different, from each other. I didn't want to write him as an alpha, because someone else is already writing him that way (I don't like to write similar to others), and I just don't see him being one. Also, I wanted it written differently, so no Cassidy, sorry about that xD
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed reading this part (: & I'II be posting the next/last ‘chapter’ soon enough.


	2. Heated Yet Loving Between Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual stuff/smut in this part ♡ ⚣

_ Two months after that -  _

Sean and Finn had gotten together. They're very happy with each other. 

Or so it seemed. 

Lately, for the past few days, Sean has been avoiding Finn and even Daniel. He would hide away in his room and stay there, for hours. For some reason. Neither Finn or Daniel knew why. Nor did they question it, until that day. 

It was late afternoon, Finn and Daniel were hanging out again, throwing a knife at that same tree, taking turns with it. 

Although, Finn seems distracted. 

“You alright, Finn?” Daniel asked him. 

“Oh, I'II be fine. But do you know what's going on with your big brother?” Finn questioned him. 

Daniel shaked his head 'no’. 

Finn sighed softly. “That's what I figured.” 

“I don't know what's wrong with him. Don't tell him, but I'm worried.” Daniel said 

“Me too, pup.” Finn said, then he had a thought. “Daniel, tell you what. While I'm checking on your brother, why don't you look at my knife collection. I have many knives, even cooler than this old thing.” 

“Really?!” There was excitement, clear in Daniel's voice. 

Finn smiles at him, giving the boy his keys to that cabin. He watched as Daniel ran off towards it, then he started heading to the other cabin. 

He was worried and concerned for Sean, wondering what was going on with him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Finn walked in, closing the door behind himself. He knocked on the door to the other male's room. “Sean?” 

“F-Finn..you can't be here, leave.” Sean had said to him. 

Finn noticed how different Sean's voice sounded, which only added to his worry. 

“You know I can't do that. Please just open the door. I'm here for you, whatever it is.” 

There was no reply to that. 

Finn had no choice. He opened the door, relieved that it wasn't locked. 

He noticed that Sean was in bed, a blanket covered him. He walked over and pulled it off him. Which revealed what he looked like. 

Sean was shaking, sweating. He's very pale, compared to his usual dark skin. He was breathing heavily as well. 

Finn's eyes widened. He kneeled down, next to him. He puts his hand on Sean's shoulder, noticing that he was also warmer than usual, to the touch. “Sean, sweetheart..” 

Then, he smelled a scent from him. It was different yet familiar. It's of an omega, which is unclaimed. And there was another thing about it. Which would explain why he's acting this way. Sean is in heat at the moment.. 

Sean started fully waking. 

Finn felt his alpha instincts almost taking over, but he held it in and controls himself. 

Sean opened his eyes and got off the bed, out of Finn's slight grip. He backed away into the wall, far from Finn. His eyes were filled with fear. 

That nearly hurt Finn. He was afraid of him? Which he actually couldn't blame him for. Sometimes alphas take advantage of omegas. But he would never do that to him. 

Finn was leaning halfway over the bed, a hand down on it. His other hand was reaching out towards him, slowly and carefully. Like Sean was a scared animal, that if he moved wrong, he'd run away from him and out the door. 

“Sean, it's okay, I'm not gonna do anything. You know that I would never hurt you.” 

Sean was still unsure. 

Finn walked over to him, grabbing Sean's wrist, gently. He pulled him over to the bed, which frightened the other male again and made him struggle with each pull. Finn frowned at that, but he understands. He made them sat down on there. He pulls Sean in his arms, wrapping them around Sean's body. Into a hug. 

Sean struggled in his grip, trying to push him away. 

Finn still kept his arms there, holding him. 

After awhile, Sean stopped and stays there. He wraps his arms around him as well. He lets Finn hold him, being slightly clingy. 

Not that Finn minds it. 

Sean was quiet after that. 

Finn just smiled, as he held him, for awhile. 

Sean could still feel his heat. He looked down, then away, as he was embarrassed. 

Finn puts his hand in Sean's hair, putting his fingers through it, gently again. 

Sean was humming softly at that. “..Finn, touch me please..” 

Finn looked at him, to know if he was okay with it before doing anything. “Are you sure?” 

Sean nods his head, quietly. 

They pull apart from each other and then stripped, taking their clothes off. They were only in their boxers now. 

Finn made Sean laid down on the bed, on his back. He started kissing down Sean's soft skin, also touching the other male's body. 

Sean let out some hums. He liked it. He appreciated Finn being gentle as well. 

Finn leaves kisses and marks on Sean's inner thighs. 

Sean shivered slightly, as he hummed softly. 

Finn grabbed Sean's boxers, then he looked at him. 

Sean was nodding his head, letting him. 

Finn pulls off that clothing, throwing it on the ground. Then, he stares there. 

He notices like every other omega, Sean has a slit. It was above his entrance and under his dick. He also noticed that it's leaking, another clear sign of heat. He reached over to touch it. 

Sean flinched, his eyes had a nervous look. He shaked his head. 

Finn knew what he meant. His eyes softened. He removed his hand, not touching there. He wouldn't do anything that Sean didn't want. He gave another kiss to him, on the lower stomach. 

Sean relaxed at that. 

Finn puts his fingers in his own mouth, as he slicked them with saliva. 

Sean blushes to that. 

Finn reached down, in between the other male's legs, as he puts his fingers against that entrance. He rubbed him there. 

Sean was shivering quietly. 

Finn was rubbing, for a few more seconds, then he was pushing these fingers, two of them in him. Slowed and careful. 

Sean whimpered, feeling pain and a strange pressure, as he breathes sharply. 

Finn shushed him, calmly. He whispered sweet nothings into Sean's ear, trying to get him to relax. 

Which it did, if even a little bit. 

Sean felt slightly better. 

Finn fingered him open, spreading and stretching. He curled and twisted his fingers, as he scissored the ring of muscle in him. 

Sean moaned, eventually. 

Finn pulls his fingers out, taking off his own boxers, as he threw them with the others. He 'lubed’ his erection with more saliva. 

They're both naked and bare skinned. 

Sean waited, as he stares at the ceiling, until he felt Finn getting closer to him. 

Finn positioned his dick near the other male's entrance. He grabbed Sean's legs, as he also spreads them. He slowly pushed inside him, halfway in these tight walls. 

Sean breathed in a quiet and uneven way. He tried to relax again. 

Finn leans down, over Sean, staying close to him. He comforted him through it, as he stayed still, so that Sean could adjust to the feeling. 

After awhile, that omega had adjusted and was comfortable with him again, relaxing slightly. 

Sean reached out and wrapped his arms around Finn's shoulders, pulling him closer. 

Finn didn't mind, as he smiled at that. This alpha started to thrust. In and out of him, medium paced. 

Sean let out a soft moan again. 

Finn kept his thrusts even, as he kissed Sean's neck, leaving another slight dark mark on the skin there. He marked him, claiming Sean as his own. His mate and lover. 

Sean lets him, not minding it, blushing a reddish shade. He got slightly flustered from everything. Especially that sensation. 

Finn also felt a pleasured bliss, as he was still thrusting inside Sean. He moaned himself. “Sean~” 

Sean was moaning softly and panted quietly. “Finn~” 

Their bodies had warmth between them, as they made love. Their moans and noises filled that room. 

Finn stared at him, silently, into Sean's eyes. He feels a loving affection towards him. He thrusted a bit more. 

Sean was also staring into Finn's eyes. He felt loved. Which made him feel happiness in his heart, since he had never felt that way before. 

They are both very close to their climax. 

Eventually, Sean moans and arched his back, as he came on his abdomen. 

Finn holds it in and pulled out of Sean, then he came after him. It covered Sean's stomach. 

Sean has a blush, not looking down. 

Finn thought that he was adorable. He cleaned him off with a small cloth, throwing it away after. 

He lays down with Sean, pulling him over and into his arms. He had pulled this blanket over them as well. He was holding Sean again. He cuddled him, lovingly and affectionately. 

Sean also snuggled and nuzzled against him. He falls asleep after that. 

Finn had a smile again. He closed his eyes as well, falling asleep with him. 

It was warm and that silence between them was nice again. They both slept peacefully together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was longer than the other part xD Also, sorry if it was written strangely. I once read an alpha/omega au with one of the guys leaking from his behind, it didn't seem right and weirded me out xDD So I decided to write it this way, I hope that you all don't mind. 
> 
> Anyway (I just wanted to explain that xD), thanks for reading 💕❤️


End file.
